The Third and a Half Hokage
by Sasori Of The Sand
Summary: What if Naruto was given the power over the life of everyone he ever met. He has the power to instantly kill them or help them. But will the power be too much for him? NaruxHina


(I dont not own naruto nor will i ever)

The Third and a Half Hokage

Chapter 1

It all started on a normal day at the academy. Shikimaru was sleeping; all the girls were in a mob around Sasuke; and Naruto was sitting in the farthest corner trying to ignore everybody.

Iruka entered the room seemingly unnoticed and told everyone to take their seats. It took everyone longer than normal because starting today there was one week left until graduation. Once everyone was seated Iruka went to go start where he left off. Talking about the importance of the clone jutsu. But he was rudely interrupted by a loud "SMACK". A messenger hawk had come flying through the window. But unfortunately for the hawk the window was closed.

Iruka rushed over and slid the window open. The hawk flew in and perched itself on Iruka's podium. Everyone was awestruck no one in the room had ever seen a real messenger hawk before, even Sasuke was a little surprised. The hawk had a scroll in its beak that it then set on the podium. Iruka picked it up and read the first few lines then looked up at Naruto and he continued doing that until everyone was looking at Naruto.

He set the scroll aside and motioned Naruto to come to the front. The whole way up there he heard things like:

"What do you think he did this time?" Or

"Maybe if were lucky they'll kick him out."

But he just ignored them, like he usually did.

When he finally reached the front of the room, Iruka leaned in so that only he could hear him and said:

"You know were to go."

So with a sigh Naruto began walking out of the classroom and towards the Hokage Tower. When he arrived the secretary waved him in without even looking up. So Naruto casually walked into the Hokage's chamber. The Third looked at him with a rather serious face.

"Look jiji whatever you think I did, I didn't." Naruto quickly said before the Hokage could speak. His face lightened a little.

"Your not in trouble Naruto, quite the opposite actually."

Naruro frowned and thought:

'Does that mean I did something good?'

"But jiji I don't understand?"

"Ok Naruto let me explain, you have been doing good in your studies, have you not?"

"Well better than usual I suppose but thats just because I want to pass." Naruto replied honestly.

"Hahaha, of course, but none the less, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Naruto answered more than a little suspicious.

"Are you familiar with the term 'Book of Power'?"

"The ones jinchuriki use?" Now Naruro was very confused not knowing were this conversation was going.

"So you do know the ones, do you recognize this?" He asked as he pulled a book out of his desk.

It was a peculiar book. I had a dark brownish - black leathery cover. As well as nine red dots in a semicircular pattern on the front. It was definitely a book of power. But it was odd because Naruto knew all eight books of power, and this wasn't one of them. All books of power have a number of shapes on the front and that number is the number of tails on the bijuu it represents.

"No I've never seen one like it before."

"Hahah, of course you haven't, this book is for the nine tails."

"But I thought there were only eight books?"

"There was, until thirteen years ago."

'Thats one year before i was born.' Thought Naruto.

"But why are you telling me this jiji?"

"Naruto, I'm sure you know that these books of power can only be used by the jinchuriki of the corresponding bijuu, right?"

"Yes." Naruto replied still not getting it.

"Thats why I'm giving you this." The Hokage said as he slid the book towards Naruto. His mind was racing at one thousand miles a second. It was a very suddle way to tell someone they had a demon inside if them.

"Naruto im sorr-" the Hokage began but was cut off

"Thats fucking awesome!"

"What?" The Hokage was probably more surprised than Naruto, he didn't think he'd take it very well.

"So what does this book do?" Naruto asked now more curious than ever.

"Open it." He said simply.

So Naruto did and he was surprised at what he saw.

"Its blank..." he said very disappointed

The Hokage smiled and said:

"Ask it a question."

Now Naruto was really confused

"Ummm..ok...to what bijuu do you belong?" He asked starring at the blank page feeling really stupid. Until something happend, the book answered.

_"The fox of the nine tails."_

Was now written on the page and slowly fading away until the page was again blank.

"Can this book tell me anything?" He asked excitedly.

"Not quite, it can only tell you what it knows, which are things that have already come to pass."

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully.

Naruto walked back into class holding his new prized possession. Iruka was starring at the book in disbelief.

"Naruto, were did you get that?" Iruka asked very politely.

"Jiji gave it to me." he answeded with a wide grin

'He wasn't supposed to get it until he was eighteen. But ill have to trust the Thirds judgment." Iruka thought to himself.

When Naruto sat down he opened his book instantly but then realized it was backwards. He had opened the back cover. He was about to flip it around but he noticed a little bit of writing on the inside of the back cover. It read:

_Property of the Third and a Half_

A/N: First time writing in a while hope its not too bad. A little out of practice but there will be more.


End file.
